A new team member
by ClaraLuna
Summary: While on a mission to stop the Organization. The team finds their target. A fouteen year old girl named Aria who s family was killed by suits. A girl with a strange magical energy. Zhalia feels close to her because of her situation. Why does the Organization want her? Can the team trust her? And what s with her eyes? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

It`s meee!

* * *

Zhalia`s POV

* * *

Dante, Sophie, Lok and I were walking through Jersey on a mission. Den was moved to another team so Dante joined us again.

"What are we looking for again?" Lok asked.

"The Organization attacked somewhere around here." Dante said. "We need to find out where and why." We walked a litte further when I heared something. Usualy I would ignore it, but something drew me twards it.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"I`m sensing a strong power." Sophie said.

"Where`s it coming from?" Dante asked. Sophie led us to an alley not far from where we were. As we got closer the sound got stronger. When we reached our destination, I saw a young girl crying. She looked about fourteen. Her platnum blonde hair spilled over her face like a curtain. The two guys didn`t think much of it. But something felt wrong about this. We ducked behind a corner so we wouldn`t be seen.

"This is what was letting of a strong power?" Lok asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes." Sophie said. Matching his tone.

"It`s just a little girl."

"I don`t think so." I said.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

"I heared the crying and something didn`t feel right. I was going to ignore it but I felt drawn to it. I thought it was just me untill Sophie sensed the power."

"She`s letting off strong magical energy." Sophie said.

"We need to check this out." Dante said.

"I`ll go." I said. I stepped out of the shadows and slowly walked twards her. I knelt down beside her and touched her shoulder, making her flinch. She looked up. Staring at me with wide creulain (I think thats how you spell it) eyes. The strange part about them was they were completely blue no pupils or white. "Are you okay?"

"Get away from me." She said. Panic rising in her voice.

"I`m not going to hurt you."

"You have the necklaces. Like them." She looked at the others and backed away. Shaking with fear. My hand found my Garion amulet.

"I`ll take it off. Okay?" I unclasped the necklace and put it in my holder. The others did the same. "We woun`t hurt you. Can you tell us your name?"

"Aria. Aria Lesley."

"Why are you scared of the necklaces?"

"The men. The men in suits. They broke into my house. They used the monsters in the necklaces to... to kill my family." I gave Dante a worried look. "They wanted something from me."

"What did they want?" Sophie asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Something on my laptop." Further inspection sowed she had a backpack. Proably containing said laptop. "I grabbed the bag as fast as I could and grabbed some money and my phone as I ran out the door. I have nowhere to go. They killed the only family I have."

"You don`t have any grandparents to go to?" I asked. I really felt horrible for her. She was in the same possition as Den and I were.

"They`re all dead. My parents don`t have any siblings, so no aunts or uncles to go to either." She started to sob into her knees again.

"It`s okay." Sophie said. "You`re safe now."

"We can take you somewhere safe." Lok offered.

"Who... who are you?" Aria asked.

"I`m Zhalia." I said. "This is Sophie, Lok and Dante."

"So you`re not like those people who attacked my family?"

"No," Dante said. "I can promise you we`re not."

"Come with us." I said. "We`ll make sure you`re safe." I stood up and pulled her with me. She wiped a few stray tears away.

"Thank you." She said. Her eyes went from the strange blue. They looked normal. With pupils and the white. But they were like rainbows. They had yellow, red, blue, green and purple. I decided not to ask her about it untill everything was worked out.

We led her back to the car and decided to bring her back to the safe house. Sophie and I sat in the back with Aria while Dante drove and Lok sat up front in the passenger seat. During the ride she didn`t speak. She seemed to be in another world. I noticed her eyes changed color again. This time purple. We got to the safehouse and it took a while to get her out of her state. She looked at me suprized. Her eyes that rainbow color again.

"Come on." I said. "We`re here." She grabbed her bag and followed us into the safe house.

"I felt it again." Sophie said to me. "In the car. I felt the power coming off her. It was different this time though."

"Did you notice her eyes?" I asked. "When we found her they were completely blue. There was no other color anywhere. No whites or pupils. Then they changed. They had white and pupils. But the irises were raibow. And in the car they were completly purple."

"Maybe it has something to do with the powers I`m sensing."

"What are you gonna do with me?" Aria asked suddenly.

"Keep you safe." I said. Meeting her rainbow eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Zhalia`s POV

* * *

Aria hessitantly stepped into the house and lingered in the doorway. It took some convincing that she was safe with us before she relaxed a bit. She still wouldn`t talk to us though. Once Dante and Lok went to give Metz an update. We tried to get some answers.

"Aria." I said hessitantly. "Can you tell us what happened."

"I can`t." She said.

"Why not?" Sophie asked.

"It`s too painful."

"Can you at least tell us what the man in charge looked like?"

"He had spikey blonde hari and blue eyes. And a peirced ear."

"Wilder." I cursed under my breath. "I should have known. Can I see your laptop?" She carefully took out her laptop and logged in.

"Do you know what they wanted?" Sophie asked.

"I think it was one of my stories." Aria said. "I post them on a website all the time. I can show you." She took the laptop back and typed something in quickly. She put it back on the table and I looked through them. None looked too suspicious. I was gonna turn my back when I saw one full of Organization secrets.

"How did you think of this story?" I asked.

"All my stories come from dreams." She wrong her hands nervously. She looked scared. That`s when I saw it. The eyes. Instead of blue or purple. They were green. A bright green that took up her whole eye.

"You`re not in trouble." Sophie said. Sensing her fear. She looked up and her eyes changed back.

"I`m not?"

"Of course not." I said. "You didn`t know."

"What`s gonna happen to me?"

"Nothing. Don`t worry. You`re safe with us."

"Can I make a call?" She pulled her phone out of the bag.

"Sure." She walked out of the room quickly.

"They`re horrible." Sophie said. "The Organization. How can they do that? Have her watch her famliy be killed?"

"I don`t know." I sighed. "I just don`t know."

* * *

Aria`s POV

* * *

I quickly left the room as I dialed his number. I put the phone to my ear and he picked up immediately.

"Aria?" He asked. "Thank the gods you`re alright."

"Oh Tyler." I cried. "It was horrible. I watched it happen. I watched them die."

"Where are you? I need to see you."

"I don`t know. A group of people helped me. But I think they know. About my eyes. How they change with my emotions."

"How do you know?"

"The two girls keep looking at me like a science experament. I can tell when they change and thats when the one girl, Zhalia looks at me the most."

"Just hang in there. I`ll find you as soon as I can."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." The call ended and I slid to the ground and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria`s POV

* * *

I looked up in suprise as a hand touched my arm. It was Zhalia. I let out the breath I was holding when I saw her face.

"Are you okay?"She asked worriedly.

"I`m fine." I said. Wiping tears from my eyes.

"Who were you talking to?"

"My boyfriend, Tyler. I wanted to tell him I`m alright. That I made it out." MY eyes changed back to there 'normal' color. Or colors. And I stood up from my place on the floor. I felt Zhalia`s eyes stare intently at me. "I knew he would worry. He probably still will. But hopefully not as much. "Stop. I know you know about my eyes. Just stop staring."

"I`m sorry." She said. "I`ve never seen anything like it."

"No one has. The only one who knows is Tyler. Not even my parents knew. Just please. I hat what happens."

"What do you mean?"

"Can we just drop it? Please?" Tears brimmed in my eyes again and I felt them go back to blue.

"They`re blue."

"I know. They change with my emotions. My 'normal' eyes are rainbow."

"Why do they change?"

"I don`t know. It`s been happening for as long as I can remember."

"What does blue mean?"

"It means I`m upset. Can we please stop talking about it? I don`t like people pointing it out."

"Just answer one more question."

"No. I hate when people bother me about my eyes. They single me out and make me feel different. I`ve done horrible things to people. Things that I wish everyday that I can undo. Can we please? Please? Stop talking about them?"

"Alright." I wiped away the returning tears and went back to the other room. Sophie sat there looking at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

"I`m fine." She looked at my eyes and i shot her a glare. Thankfully, before she could say anything, the man Dante, who reminded me of a charater in a book I read, walked back in with the kid Lok.

"Aria," Dante started. "Can I asked you some questions?"

"Zhalia and Sophie already asked me about the attack. I told them what I could." I was starting to get annoyed by all these questions. Not angry. Just agitated. I knew they wanted to help but it`s to much to take in at once. I didn`t want to relive those memories. Not yet. Just thinking about my parents made my emotions run wild. I needed them to stop I they would get hurt. I didn`t want to do that. Not after helping me so much. "The memories are too much to handle. Talking about it will only make it worse."

"Alright. we understand." My eyes changed to there neutral colors and suprisingly no one stared. I sat in one of the nearby chairs and balanced my emotions out. Fear and sadness were overwhelming the others. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as they evened out.

"I`m sorry." I said finally. "I`m just overwhelmed. Everything went by so fast when they attacked. One minute we`re all enjoying ourselves. The next, I`m the only one left."

"You don`t have to talk about it if you don`t want to." Zhalia said gently. I put on a fake smile to tell them I was fine. When really sadness was bubbling up again. I was going to scream. I focused my emotions and genuinely smile for the first time around them. They stared intently at my eyes. Which had turned purple. They thought I was different now? They didn`t know the half of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Zhalia`s POV

* * *

A week after we found her. Metz told us we needed to protect Aria from the Organization. we had taken her with us ack to venice. Dante and i had talked about making her a seeker. But we weren`t sure just yet. There was still something off about her. She she was less distand than when we found her. But she still didn`t tell us everything. it was only when I found her by the canal, in the cover of trees, did I know what was going on.

she sat by the water. Eyes their rainbow neutral. She slowly moved her hand over the water and a small snake of it rose. She made a ball in her hand and her eyes began to flash different colors. she started adding rocks and fire to the mix. The ball became a mini tornado. I suspected air was the cause. She crushed it together and a purple light radiated off of her. in her hand was a perfect mixture of all the elements.

"How did you do that?" I asked. Stepping out from my hidding place. The thing fell from her hands ans she stood up startled. She looked over and breathed a sigh or relief.

"Zhalia. It`s you."

"What is that?" I picked up the object and studied it. It didn`t feel like rock. Though it lookked it. It didn`t feel like metal or any other solid substance either.

"A mixture of the elements." She hung her head in defeat as the words spilled from her mouth.

"But. How?"

"How do you think? I`m sure you saw what I did."

"The day we found you. You said you`ve hurt people. Is this what you meant?" She took the thing back and asked if we could go back to the house. I agreed. When we got there, she had everyone in the sitting room."

"I haven`t been completely honest with you." She said, playing with the thing.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"You all know about my eyes right?" We all nodded. "Well they`re not the only strange part about me."

"What is it?" Lok asked.

"I have special... powers. If you`d call them that."

"Powers?" Sophie asked. "Like magic?"

"Ya. I can control the elements." There were small ghasps around the room. "My eyes change because of my magic. When one emotion overrides another, that element becomes the strongest and my eyes change color."

"What element corresponds with which emotion?" Dante asked.

"When I`m upset they turn blue meaning water. When I`m scared they trun green meaning earth. When I`m angry they turn red meaning fire. When I`m happy they turn yellow meaning air."

"What about purple?" I asked.

"I was hoping no one would ask that. It`s the only one that is opinionated as an element. It`s spirit. It1s not so much a physical as it is a mental element."

"Why are you so ashamed of this?" Sophie asked. "It makes you special."

"it makes me stick out. I`ve told Zhalia. When my emotions get out of hand I loose control. I hurt people."

"That only means you haven`t figured out control yet. I can help."

"I may not know much about your mgic. But I do know about it. We all do."

"The necklaces." She breathed. The ones you were wearing the day we met."

"They`re called amulets." Lok said. Aria`s eyes turned green as he pulled out Baselaird.

"Lok!" I hissed. "Put it back." He sheepishly put it away. Muttering an apology. Aria took a deep breath as her eyes changed back.

"What do they do?" She asked.

"Those monsters you saw," I said. "They`re called titans and they`re kept in them."

"Are they all bad?"

"No." Dante said. "It depends on the seeker."

"Seeker?"

"A person who controls titans."

"Oh. So you all have magic?"

"Yes." I said.

"I`m not the only one. But, you weren`t born with it were you."

"No. Seekers get there magic from there titans." Lok said.

"I`ve had it all my life. I can`t remember a time I didn`t have it. I`m suprised my parents never noticed." I kind of felt bad for her. They way she said it, it sounded like her parents didn`t pay attention to her.

"Why don`t you show them what you can do." I told her. She brightened up and clutched her creation. she held it out almost exitedly.

"This is made of the five elements." She said. "See, when they`re separate, they can`t do much harm. But together, there magic is a powerful weapon. I would have made one when thye attacked. But fear was to strong. I can only do it when everything is balanced." She looked up from the object. "I can show you if you want." She got up from her seat and led us back to the tree covered canal. "Ready?" She took a breath and repeated the same procedure as before. Lok, Sophie and Dante were blown away by her Aria was finished, she threw it at a nearby tree. Putting a large hole in it. Dante stepped foward and ran a finger around the outside of the hole.

"That`s amazing." He breathed.

"I learned how to do that when I was eight. Cut a bully`s leg. Sheneeded ten stitches." She actually smiled at the memory. "She deserved it as far as I`m concerned." She laughed and her eyes went yellow. Something we haven`t seen from her yet.

"Your power is amazing." Sophie said.

"I don`t really agree with that. When my emotions run high I loose control. I`ve hurt the people I love."

"We can help you control it."

"Tyler and I have tried hundreds of different ways. None of them work."

"Sophie," Lok said. "Didn`t Santiago say meditation can help control emotions?"

"Whos Santiago?"

"A friend." Sophie said. "He can help you."

"Thank you."

"don`t worry about it. He`ll be happy to help."

"Not just for that. For being so understanding. Anyone else would have turned and left me behind."

"We woun`t do that." I said. It was then I knew we could trust her to be a seeker.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria`s POV

* * *

I sat in the room that Dante let me stay in in his home. I was working on one of my stories. Too bad the Huntik Foundation didn`t want me to post them until further notice. I stuck with working on the novels that I saved in my documents. No one read those. My heart fluttered as the video chat call appeared on the screen. the familiar name made my eyes turn yellow. Tyler + Aria. Together forever. He made it a few weeks after we started dating. I exitedly pressed the answer button.

"Tyler." I said happily. "I`m so glad you called."

"You know me. Can`t stay way for too long." he gave me his smile that made my heart melt. "How are you doing?"

"I`m okay."

"Good."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"I think I do. your eyes say it all." He said sweetly. He was trying to be funny.

"Stop trying to be cute. You and I both know it`s my powers."

"Speaking of which. Do they know?"

"Yeah. I told them everything."

"Why?"

"One of them saw me. I had to tell them. But they can be trusted." My hand found the amulet around my neck. Freelancer. Dante gave it to me after I told them. I held it etween my fingers feeling the magic. I saw Tyler`s eyes ho wide.

"What is that?" He asked. I dropped it from my hand.

"Nothing." I said. I remembered how they told me to keep it a secret. that I couldn`t tell anyone. I wanted to tell him everything. But they trusted me to hide it. "Don`t worry about it."

"Okay. So where are you?"

"I can`t tell you."

"Why not?"

"They want to keep me safe. If my location is revealed I could be attacked again."

"Well I don`t want that."

"No. Trust me. I really want to tell you everything. But there`s too much at stake if I do."

"It`s okay. I understand."

"I`m sorry."

"I have to go."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I`ll talk to you soon."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too. I`ll find you."

"Tyler. Don`t come looking for me." He gave me one last smile and the camera turned off. A tear trickled down my cheek. Oh gods I missed him. I needed him. I`ve never felt so empty. My eyes turned blue. That might as well have been there normal color. They sure did change alot. There was a knock at the door. I closed my laptop and wiped my tears away.

"Come in." I called. Zhalia stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She looked at my eyes and frowned.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. It`s nothing to worry about." Zhalia had become somewhat of a sister to me. She was always worrying about me.

"You know you can tell me the truth."

"I just talked to Tyler. he video chatted me."

"What did you talk about?"

"He asked me if I was okay. He also wanted to know where I am. I didn`t tell him. But gods I miss him." I took a deep breath and balanced my rising emotions. A method Santiago told me to use when one of my emotions bubbled up.

"Why don`t you tell me about Tyler."

"Like what?"

"How did you two meet?"

"We met in sixth grade. He was in my Spanish class. But we didn`t start going out untill seventh."

"What`s he like?"

"He`s sweet and funny. He always makes jokes about everything. he actually made my powers bearable for all these years. he was with me through everything."

"He sounds really sweet."

"He is. there were times when he wouldn`t go a day without showing me just how much he cared." My eyes turned yellow again and a small wind blew. Zhalia seemed to notice.

"Are you doing that?"

"Yeah. I haven`t been happy enough to do this since the last time I saw him." I put a hand out an let the wind caress it. "we were in the park and he set up a picnic. Right by the lake. I can`t remember the last time I was that happy." the memory of the picnic filled my mind. It was one of the only times I was okay with using my magic. Wrapped up in his arms in the shade of the apple trees. he stroked my hair as I rested my head on his chest. letting our little wind surround us. The sound of Zhalia`s voice pulled me out of my memories.

"That`s so romantic."

"He`s the only person I`ve ever met, besides you, Dante, Lok, and Sophie, who didn`t treat me differently because of my powers."

"How long have you and Tyler been together?"

"Almost three years."

"Tht`s a long time for someone your age."

"I know. We watched couples come and go in school. there were alot of times we`d here people talking with there friends tabout how they wanted a relationship like us. Maybe because we never had a fight. well the only reason for that is because he didn`t want to make me mad."

"Or he would get burned?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." We laughed. "I only ever felt like me around him. we never had secrets. That`s why I feel so bad not being able to tell him where I am. Ut pulling him into this would only make it worse for everyone. I hope to the gods he stays safe."

"Gods?"

"Oh, I worship the Celtic gods and goddesses of elements."

"Why Celitc?"

"My family is Irish. I grew up listening to Celtic flok lore. I started to pray to the elementalgods when I discovered my powers when I was six."

"what are there names?"

"Anu is the goddess of earth. Arianrhod is the goddess of air. Bel is the god of fire. Boann is the god of water, and Cernunno is the goddess of spirit. I remember when I convinced Tyler to take a week long summer class on Celtic lore with me. We read a story about a faery who lived her life as a human girl, in the story they were called fey. It said she had elemental magic, like me. Everything I can do, she could too. She didn`t know she was a fey until she was forced to protect the man she loved. Tyler started calling me fey gril after that."

"Maybe you are a fey." Zhalia joked.

"Yeah. I can imagine. Look freak eyes is a creature from Celtic lore." I laughed in spite of myself.

"Stranger things have happened."

"Tell me about it." My hand found the Freelancer amulet again. "Hey, when Tyler and I were talking, it looked like he recognized my Freelancer amulet. Do you think he knows about seekers?"

"Maybe. But why would he lie to you?"

"Maybe he bacame a seeker a while ago. I mean it`s supposed to me a secret right?"

"that could be. What`s his last name? Maybe I`ve heared of him."

"His last name is Brisbane."

"I have heared of him. He`s a talented seeker for someone his age. I ran into him last year in Australia when I was on a mission with Lok and Sophie."

"I remember when he left or Australia. I guess that`s why he went."

"Well, I have to talk to Dante abot something."

"Alright." She got up from her perch and walked out. I opened my laptop back up and began typing once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria`s POV

* * *

"Come on Aria." Sophie said. "Hit me with your best shot."

"Ray-pulse!"

"Honor-guard!" She blocked my shot. "Good job Aria. You`re imporving. Lok was nowhere near where you are."

"Hey! I wasn`t that bad." Lok protested.

"Yes you were." Sophie argued. "You didn`t even know how to do Bolt-flare."

"Now don`t be too hard on him." I teased. "I have an advantage. I was born with magic."

"that is true." Sophie said. "But even a seeker half his age would have been able to do it after getting their first titan."

"I figured it out." Lok said.

"Yes you did. And now you`re one of the foundations top seekers."

"Hey," I said. "Can we get back to training?"

"Yes we can. Auger-frost!"

"Hyper-stride!" I flipped out of the way. Using the air to help me. I had become used to using my powers on a normal basis around them. I landed softly on the ground.

"Good job." Zhalia said from the doorway.

"Thanks. Don`t try it Lok." I tujrned around as he was trying to get me from behind.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Spirit. Thank you Cernunno." I grabbed my water bottle from the corner of the room. "Sorry. But you have to get up pretty early to pull something like that on me."

"That`s just not fair."

"What? Upset you can`t trick a fourteen year old girl?" I laughed. "Don`t feel bad. I`m not that much better than you." My joke seemed to make him upset. The girls just laughed. "Come on Lok. I`m just kidding. You`re an awesome seeker."

"Thanks."

"Come on Aria." Sophie said. "Let`s get back to practice."

"Actually." Zhalia said. "I need to borrow her for a minute."

"Alright." I followed her out of the training room.

"What do you need me for?" I asked.

"Well. There`s someone we found."

"Who?"

"He`s waiting in the sitting room with Dante." My eyes turned yellow when she said he. She led me to the sitting room and I squealed in exitement.

"Tyler!" I yelled. Running into his arms. "I`m so happy to see you."

"Gods I missed you." He said. Tears of joy started falling down my face. He pushed me back and kissed me. he pulled back and I rested my head on his.

"How did you find him?" I asked Dante.

"It`s not too hard to get in touch with a fellow Huntik operative." He said.

"Wait. You know about seekers?" Tyler asked me.

"Yes. I am a seeker. And I know you`re one. A pretty good one at that."

"I bet you`re not too bad yourself."

"well. Having magic all my life does help alot."

"I want to see you in action."

"Come with me to the training room and I`ll show you." I pulled him by his arm to the training room where Lok and Sophie were sparing.

"Tyler," Lok said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for my girlfriend." He snaked his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"This is the Tyler you were talking about?" Sophie asked.

"I didn`t know he was a seeker." I said.

"Come on. Show me what you`ve learned." Tyler said. he unwrapped his arm and stood infront of me.

"You asked for it. Dark-fog!" The spell spread around the room. Distracting him. "Blot-flare!" I used air to clear out the fog and saw Tyler on the floor. I put out my hand and helped him up.

"You`re good." He said. "But can you handel this? Dragon-fist!"

"Armor-brand!"

"You`re ready for anything. Aren`t you?"

"I wouldn`t say that. Only when Lok tries to get me from behind."

"I thought that was your spirit magic." Sophie said.

"Well that. And Lok`s a mouth breather. Kind of hard to not hear that."

"True."

"But you`re really good." Tyler said.

"Had enough yet?"

"Not even close."

Fine. Bristle-bind!"

"Hyper-stride!" He flipped out of the way of the vines emerging form the floor. Helped by my earth magic.

"Nimble-fire!" I ran twards him. "Shadow-speed!"

"Double-spell! Ray-pulse!" I dodged his attack and hit him with a few good punches. "Auger-frost!" The spell hit me and I fell on my back.

"Hey you got me down this time." I teased. He helped me up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I did."

"Guys." Dante said from the doorway. "We have a mission."

"To where?" I asked.

"Whales and the legend of the goddess of spirit Cernunno."

"What about her?" Lok asked.

"It was said she was a seeker."

"Faren." I gasped. "Tyler. Remember the story of Cernunno and Faren?"

"Faren was said to be her warrior." He said.

"You`re familiar with the legend." Dante said.

"We are." I said. "I`ve studied Cletic mythology since i was little. I grew up with it."

"Alright team. Let`s get going."


	7. Chapter 7

Zhalia`s POV

* * *

we got off the plane at Whales around midnight. Aria almost looked exited to be there.

"Remember Aria," I said. "This could be dangerous."

"I know. That doesn`t make it any less exiting. This is my first mission. And i know everything about the legend behind the titan."

"You still have to be careful. Danger can turn up anywhere on a mission."

"Don`t worry. I`ll be ready. I`ve got like a sixth sense for danger."

"Still. We could run into the organization here. Even though you`re stronger now, you could still hesitate. Hesitation could get you hurt."

"Alright. I get it." He eyes turned blue as she thought of what happened.

"I`m sorry for bringing up what happened to your family. I just want to make sure you`re safe. I shouldn`t have said that."

"It`s okay. You`re right. I can`t let my guard down. And I woun`t."

"Good."

"Guys are you coming?" Lok called.

"Come on." I said. "We better get going. I have a mission." Her eyes changed back and she smiled. she grabbed her bag and we followed them to the cabs.

"Alright team." Dante said as we stepped into the safehouse. "We need a plan."

"Where do we start?" Tyler asked.

"The field of Cernunno."

"The resting place of the goddess." Aria said.

"Right. We`ll come from the east entrance. We don`t know what we`ll find in there yet. All we can go off of is the legends. So this mission will be largely based on what Tyler and Aria can tell us."

"I think we know enough to get us through." Tyler said.

"Yeah we do." Aria said.

"Alright. We`ll leave in the morning. Everyone get some rest." There were enough room where only dante any I had to share. (No suggestive comments allowed. I frown upon them)

The next morning we set out. Aria was more than ready to go. Her and Tyler kept talking about the legends behind the mission. We got to the feild and Aria`s eyes turned purple.

"Remember. Stay alert." I told her.

"Spirit magic is strong here. It`s not my emotions doing this." At the entrance to the field there was an archway. Something was written on it.

"In the field of the goddess are the five element walls. The one touched by the gods will make them fall." Aria read aloud.

"Touched by the gods?" Sophie said. "What could that mean?"

"Cernunno was affilated with the four gods and goddesses of elements." Tyler said.

"Who would that be?" Lok asked.

"Me." Aria said. "I`ve been touched by the gods."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. It`s where my powers come from."

"Are we ready to do this?" Dante asked.

"Yeah." We stepped through the archway and were met by the first obsticle. A wall of jagged, steep, unclimable rocks.

"Looks liek the first challenge." Dante said.

"Looks like." Aria agreed.

* * *

Aria`s POV

* * *

I focused my energy on the rocks. I only planed on moving them, but they dissapeared. Gone. Something didn`t feel right though. It was like I couldn`t keep a good grip on the magic.

"I can`t hold it for long." I said. "Go now. Hurry!" They ran past quickly. I went as fast as I could and just made it before my connection broke. The wall came back as I hit the ground. My ankle almost caught in the rock. Tyler helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I`m fine." I said.

"What was that?" Sophie asked.

"I`m not entirely sure." I said. "But it`s a lot stronger than my powers. Who knows how strong the next will be."

"Are you sure you can do this lass?" Cherit asked. landing on my shoulder. (There he is! I have put him in none of my huntik stories)

"Yes. It`ll take alot of strength. But I can do it."


	8. Chapter 8

Aria`s POV

* * *

As we walked along the field I gained some strength back. It was a while before we reached the next wall. We didn`t even know we were there. Until I couldn`t breathe. I fell to the ground trying to catch my breath. I moved back untill I could breathe again. I erupted in a coughing fit as air entered my lungs. Tyler and Zhalia were immeditely at my side.

"It`s the next wall." I croaked. "Tyring to breathe in there would be like standing at the top of Mt. Everest. The air is too thin."

"How do we get passed?" Lok asked.

"I can thicken the air so it`s easy to breathe. But I need to know how far the wall is." Sophie pulled out her Cypherdex and scaned the wall.

"According to my Cypherdex, the wall is ten feet across." She said.

"I can make it." I used my magic to thicken the air and we started to walk through. The magic was easier to keep hold of on this wall. My grip started to slip about halfway through the wall. Zhalia seemed to notice my struggle.

"Sophie, how much further?" She asked.

"Three feet." She said. I kept hold untill right before we reached the end. Everyone made it out before the wall came back.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"We`re fine." Dante said.

"Come on." Zhalia said. "we still have three walls to go before we reach the titan. You sure you can do this Aria?"

"Yeah. That wall didn`t take as much out of me as the first."

"Do we have any idea what the next wall will be?" Lok asked.

"From the first two I would think it`s the same order as the legends." Tyler said. "Earth air fire water spirit."

"So fire is next." I said. "Great." Sarcasm oozed from the one word.

"What about it?" Zhalia asked.

"I never liked using fire. It was the whole reason I stopped using my magic freely."

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"When I use one of the elements it pulls up memories that strengthen it. When I use fire it brings up angry, painful memories. Even though I`m not angry, I could lose control. I-I."

"Aria," Tyler said. "You don`t have to tell them."

"Yes I do. I don`t want it happening ever again. To anyone."

"What are you talking about?" Lok asked.

"Two years ago, when I was still okay with using magic, I was with Tyler and I started using my fire magic. I got so out of control that-that I burned him."

"Aria. It`s okay." Tyler said wrapping me in a hug. My eyes turned blue.

"No it`s not. The burns were so bad. You still have scars."

"Are you sure you want to keep going Lass?" Cherit asked.

"Yeah. I can do it. We can`t turn back now. I just hope to the gods that I don`t use control agian."

"You won`t." Tyler whispered. "You`re stronger than you think. You can do it." He stroked my hair as he whispered the words. He let go and our hands found each others.

"Come on." I said. "We have a titan to get." I wiped away escaping tears and my eyes changed back. we walked down the path for a long time before we found anything. When we reached the next wall, we felt the heat before we saw it. My magic was already taking affect as we got closer to it. Once we were close enough it cleared out completely. I could feel the bad energy rising up. My control slipping. Tyler squeezed my hand and I relaxed a bit. We made it past but the magic didn`t leave me like the others did. My eyes turned red and my hands burst into flames. Tyler pulled his hand away before he got burned.

"Aria," Dante said. "What`s going on?"

"I can`t stop." I said. "The magic won`t go away. Thememories it brough up were too strong. I knew this would happen. You have to stay back." Lok, Dante, Sophie, and Zhalia stepped away but Tyler came closer. "Tyler, get back. I can`t hurt you again."

"I don`t care about getting hurt. I`m going to help you. He stepped closer and put a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to move away but he was so close that a single move could have hurt him.

"Tyler. Get away from me."

"You`re stronger than this. I know you are. You can stop this."

"I can`t." Tears streamed down my face as I looked into his green eyes. The normal green I loved.

"You can." I tried to keep from burning him as he got closer. "You have the strength to fight back."

"How do you know?"

"Because that`s why I fell in love with you." he came even closer and kissed me. the fire died down as i melted into the kiss. He pulled back and smiled.

"I told you you could do it."

"I couldn`t have done it without you."

"Come." Cherit said. "We have a mission to get back to."

"Three walls down." Dante said.

"Two walls to go." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Zhalia`s POV

* * *

After a while walking Aria still seemed on edge. Tyler styed close to her because he helped her keep control. We found the water wall after a while. Aria cleared it out and we passed through quickly. There were no problems this time and I was greatful for it. Her power was strong but the walls were stronger. Her eyes showed she was weaker than when we started. We made it to the last wall but it wasn`t like the others. It was a gate with a riddle.

"What does it mean?" Lok asked.

"Spirit is more mental than physical." Aria explained. "Only someone touched by spirit can solve the riddle. Using spirit I can see auras."

"What does seeing auras have to do with the riddle?" Sophie asked.

"Look at the statues." Tyler said. "One of them has a peice of the goddess in it. Aria can use her spirt magic to see the auras of the statues and the one with the most spirit in it`s aura is the one to get us past." Aria stepped up to the statues and studdied them closely. She picked one up and a pnel in the wall opened. She pulled out a key and unlocked the gate. As we stepped through, Tyler was pushed to the side.

"Thought-specter!" A group of suits appeared out of nowhere.

"No." Aria said. "Not them."

"Hello." Wilder said. Stepping out from the group. "Why Aria. It`s so nice to see you." He stood infront of her and put a hand on her chin. Jerking her head up. "I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance." Her eyes turned green.

"Aria!" Tyler yelled. He got up from the ground and ran at them. He pulled Aria away protectively. "Go find the titan. I`ll hold them off." He pulled out an amulet and called an unfamiliar titan. The rest of us called titans too as Aria ran inside the tomb. We fought aginst them as hard as we could. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tyler get knocked out. I looked back at the entrance to the tomb and Aria was standing there. Her hand clenced around the new amulet. She ran twards Tyler and knelt down beside him.

"Faren!" She called. A titan emerged from the amulet that looked like a woman in a flowing rainbow dress. Her eyes looked just like Aria`s. "Protect Tyler." She tolder. She got up from where Tyler lay and stood infrom of Wilder.

"I`m sick and tired of you hurting the people I love." She called all five elements to her. She tried to use them but instead they surrounded her like a cocoon. She started to fight back but stopped. She looked like she was being smothered.

"Aria," I said. "What are you doing?"

"It`s okay." She said. The elements covered her head and lifted her up in the air. When they uncovered her she was dressed in a knee length, green, single strap dress and blue sandals. He hair was on fire and she had wings that sparkled with gold and purple.

"That power." Shophie said. "It`s amazing." Aria shot at the suits with the elements and fought them awya. She landed softly on the ground.

"What`s going on?" Dante asked.

"The Fey." I said.

"the legend is true." Aria said.

"What are you talking about?" Lok asked.

"I`ll explain later." She ran over to Tyler and knelt down beside his limp form. "Tyler. Tyler. wake up please." she shook him trying to rouse him. She put hier head on his chest to check his breathing. "He`s not breathing. And he doesn`t have a pulse." she tried giving him CPR but it wasn`t working. i had to pull her away before she did something crazy.

"He`s gone." I said. "You can`t save him." She trashed in my arms. Trying to get back to him. Her sobs filled the air.

"Yes I can."

"No you can`t. He`s dead." As much as I hated to say it. It was true. he was gone.

"No. No. He can`t be dead. He just can`t."

"I`m sorry Aria. He`s gone."

"I can`t loose him like I lost my family. He`s the only part of my old life I have left." She fell to the ground crying. Purple tendrils snaked around her arms and she looked at them knowingly. "I can save him." She crawled over to Tyler and put her hands on his chest. The tendrils snaked off her into Tyler and his eyes slowly opened.

"Aria?" He asked.

"Thank the gods." She kissed him.

"What happened to you?" He sat up looking at her new apearance.

"The legend was true. The legend of the Fey."

"That`s amazing." He wrapped her in a hug.

"Can someone explain this fey talk?" Sophie asked.

"In Celtic lore they talk of a girl who had powers just like mine." Aria said. "She became a Faery, or Fey, when she had to protect the one the gods chose for her. I thought it was just a legend. Clearly I was wrong."

"So let me get this straight." Lok said. "You`re a Fey? From Celitc legend?"

"I guess so. I didn`t think it was real. But this is amazing." She stood up and pulled Tyler with her. He turned to look at Aria."

"I can`t believe the legends were true." He said

"Neither can I."

"It`s the most amazing thing I`ve ever seen." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Aria`s POV

* * *

I sat in the courtyard alone. Tyler had left a little whil eago because his parents were here on a mission. I heard a rustling in the trees and my head jerked around. Out of the woods came Wilder. His cold eyes fixed on me as a group of suits appeared next to him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You." He said. "I`m here to take you to the Organization with me."

"What makes you think I`ll go with you?"

"Who are you to stop me? Get her." Two suits ran at me and grabbed my arms. I easily burned them. Before more could come at me I changed into my Fey form. I flew out of there reach. They called titans by the dozens. One of the titans wrapped me up in strong vines. that even my magic couldn`t break.

"Will you come with us now?" Wilder asked.

"Not a chance Wilder. Blot-flare!" I burned the vines away.

"Maybe tis will change your mind." Stak came up behind him. Pulling a boy along. No. It couldn`t be. The boy was Tyler.

"Let him go." I ordered.

"He will not be harmed if you agree to come."

"Don`t do it Aria." Tyler said. "It`s a trap."

"Come on Aria. It`s either come with us. Or you will never see your sweet Tyler again." Stak wrapped an arm around his neck and conjured a Ray-pulse in his hand. I heared Tyler whimper as the spell was put up to his neck. The sight reminded me of when they first came.

_I sat with my family watching tv. My brother was telling a story about his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes at his carzy flailing arms as he told the tale. My sister was jumping around on a sugar rush. I yelled at her to stop. If only I had known that would be the last thing I said to her._

_The window crashed open behind me and we all ducked from the glass. Standing in our living room was Wilder and six suits. Each of them grabbed one of us. I used fire to burn them and ran to the corner of the room._

_"Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want?"_

_"We`re here for something you have." Wilder said._

_"I don`t have anything from you."_

_"Maybe not a physical object. But you know something you shouldn`t."_

_"I don`t know anything." I looked over at the scared faces of my family. Even my dad was helpless._

_"Tell me how you know about us or you will never see your family again."_

_"But I don`t know anything." My eyes turned green. The suits pulled out amulets and I ducked into the corner. I wanted to fight. But the elements wouldn`t work for me. The titans went at my family and they all dropped one by one. Dead._

_"No!" I cried._

"Don`t do it!" Tyler cried.

"I have to." I said. "You`ll end up like my family did." I came down and changed back to normal. "If I surrender, will you leave him alone?"

"Yes. Your precious little boyfriend will be fine." Wilder said.

"then I`ll come." Stak pushed Tyler away and he fell into my arms.

"Don`t do this." He said.

"I have to. They`ll kill you if I don`t. I can`t lose you again." I kissed his head. I let go and walked twards Wilder.

"Smart choise. Two suits grabbed my arms and, as I was taken away, I heard Tyler start to cry.

* * *

Tyler`s POV

* * *

I watched as Wilder took Aria away. She didn`t fight against them. Tears streamed down my face and I dropped to the ground crying.

"Tyler," Someone said. I looked up to find Zhalia leaning on the wall. "Are you alright? Where`s Aria?"

"They took her." I said. "The organization has her."

"How did they get her?" She stood straight and her eyes went wide.

"I was leaving when Stak stopped me. They used me as bait. When she saw me she just gave in. She said I would have ended up like her family. She just gave up."

"We have to get her back."

"How?"

"Clearly you don`t know about my history with the Organization. I can get in wherever they`ve taken her."

"We don`t even know where they`re taking her."

"We`ll find her. Don`t worry."

"I can`t help it. She`s everything to me."

"I know. But worrying won`t help her out of this. You need to be strong for her."

"Alright. I`ll try."

"Come on. We need to tell Dante and the others." I nodded and we rushed inside.

"What`s going on?" Dante asked.

"Aria was taken by ther Organization." I said. My mind rebelled as I tild him, thinking of everything they might do to her. (Sentence by Smokepelt)

"We have to get her back." I finished.

"It`s not that easy." Sophie said. "We don`t even know where she is."

"I just remembered something. I can find her."

"How?" Lok asked.

"Where`s her laptop?"

"In her room." Dante said. "Why?" I rushed to her room and grabbed the bag. I went back and set it up. Thank the gods she gave me the password.

"What are you doing?" Zhalia asked.

"Aria has on a locket I gave her a few months ago." I said. "don`t tell her but I put a tracking chip in it. I got a tip off that she was being watched. I gave it to her incase they took her so I could find where she is." I typed in the code and watched as it homed in on her location. "I`ve got her." Everyone crouded around the laptop. "She`s on the move. If I put it on my phone we should be able to find her." I repeated the process on my phone. i felt my face pale.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"They`re headed for the airport. They`re taking her to Prauge."


	11. Chapter 11

Hi. I`m going to be doing a double update. I have to give alot of credit to Smokepelt. Esspecialy for the next chapter.

I do not own Huntik: Secrets & Seekers. Only Aria and Tyler.

* * *

Aria`s POV

* * *

I sat in the back of a car. Wilder sat next to me on one side and Stak was on the other. They didn`t talk to me but I felt both their eyes fix on me every so often. After a few hours driving, we pulled into an unmarked building. My hand touched the locket Tyler gave me and I prayed they would find me. Stak pulled me out of the car and held my hands behind my back. Wilder`s eyes fixed on the locket.

"What do we have here?" He asked. He reached for it as to pull it from my neck. I sent a small burst of heat through the chain to the heart. Burning him. His hand pulled back in surprise. "You little bitch." He slapped me. "Stak, make sure she can`t do that again."

"Spell-lock." I felt the magic run through me and then, it was like I was surrounded by plasitc. Like I was restricted. Wilder reached for the locket again and I tried to burn him. It didn`t work. He pulled it off and held the heart in the palm of his hand.

"What did you do?" I asked. My eyes didn`t even change to show how scared I was.

"We simply blocked off your magic. Don`t worry. It will wear off eventually." He studied the locket closely. "This is a very nice trinket you have." He opened it, revealing the picture of me and Tyler.

"Give it back."

"You think you can order me around? You can`t even use your magic. Stone-grip." His hand turned to rock and he crushed the locket. The peices rained down from his hand. Craching on the pavement. Tears fell from my eyes as the gold chain tangled into the pile of metal. Stak started walking again. he led me underground to a cell.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked. He pretty much tossed me into the cell and I fell on my hands.

"We`re going to perform some tests. Find out why youre so special." Wilder said. Stak came towards me with a needle and took some of my blood.

"We`ll be back for more later." He siad. I ran for the door and he slamed it in my face. Knocking me back onto my ass. Okay stupid move.

"Nice try little girl." Wilder said. "Rope-trick." Ropes snaked around me and pulled so tight it was hard to breath.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" I asked, struggling against the ropes. I felt so helpless without my magic. God dammit. I was taken down by a fucking rope.

"As long as we need you."

"You dumbasses realize that, once my magic comes back, I`ll be stronger than all of you combined.

"Oh trust me, I know. it will be taken care of." I suddenly felt a rush of magic. The spell wore off. These shitheads didn`t realize how weak it really was. Busting out now wouldn`t be much fun. I desided to screw with them. I stopped struggling against the ropes.

"I`ll do what you want." I said.

"Good." I slowly loosened the ropes with my magic. Making sure they didn`t notice. Too bad Wilder saw through my rouse. Who knew someone so stupid could be so alert. "What are you doing?" Crap. Time for plan B.

"This." I broke the ropes and melted the bars of the cell. I punched Wilder. Gods that felt good. I changed into my Fey form and flew off. Suits were shooting spells at me. I was able to dodge most of them but one hit me in the back. My wings dissapeared and I fell to the ground. I tried to run but two suits grabbed me. I guess running was out of the question. They pulled me back to the cell when Vulpecula burst into the room. The fox-looking titan belonged to Tyler. He lept infront of me and took out the suits. I ran past him giving him a pat on the head.

"Bolt-flare!" Wilder hit me in the side with the spell. Knocking me to the ground. Out of the doorway Vulpecula entered from came Tyler.

"Aria!" He yelled, rushing to my side. I moved my hand from my side and I was red with blood. "You`re gonna be okay." He took off his sweatshirt and pressed it against the wound. I had no idea what was going on around me. The world became hazy as I lost more blood. I heared crashed and spells being thrown around the room. A red ring grew at the edge of my vision and the world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Again. Big thanks to Smokepelt for this chapter right here. and alot more.

* * *

Tyler`s POV

* * *

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew she wasn`t exactly dead. The rest of me thought otherwise.

"You killed her." I muttered. Vulpecula took out more suits. I only saw the bloodied face of Aria. "Damn you!" I shouted. Magic pulsed around me. Waiting to be freed. Somehow I felt my eyes change color.

"How...?"

"You want to annoy the Fey? Congrats, you`ve succeeded." My voice sounded like it belonged to someone else. Wings sprouted from my back and fire crashed around us. Like rain, almost. "Rule number one _never _take what`s ours."

"It`s impossible." Muttered Dante. Air whipped around me and flames liked my face. I stood up from the floor and gave Vulpecula an order to protect Aria. he circled around her protectively. Ribbons of water wrapped around my arms as rocks floated above my head. Everything mixed together to form a weapon. It had a long handle and a sharp head. Almost like an axe. Four suits came at me from different sides. I swung the axe around me in a circle. Hitting them with the blunt of it. i think I might have broken one of their noses. Two stumbled back, but the others were practicaly unaffected.

"Help me out with these guys." I called to Dante`s team. "I`ll get Wilder." I spun the axe in my hand as I stepped twards him. His ice blue eyes almost looked scared. "Will you ever learn? You don`t mess with the Fey. You do and you _will _pay." He stood there speechless. His eyes fixed on the axe. I pulled back, ready to hit him with everything I had. I aimed at his neck. I swung the axe but something stopped me before I hit him. The axe fell from my hands and hit the floor, separating back to the five elements. "I can`t do it. I`m not like you. I`ll leave you alone. For now. But I swear, if you ever come near us again, I will not hesitiate to end your pitiful life." I turned away to help Aria.

"You`re weak." He spat. "You have me in your grasp but you let me go."

"I`m not weak. I`m just not a monster. Not like you." I knelt down beside Aria`s still body and picked her up. Without a word to the others, I flew off. I didn`t know where I was going. I didn`t care. I needed to get away from there.

I finally landed in an empty field. I set Aria down on the soft grass as purple tendrils slithered around my arms. Praying that it would save her, I let the tendrils crawl off of me onto her. They all moved to the blood wound on her side. Her eyes slowly opened. She let out a groan and put a hand on her forehead.

"What happened?" She asked. "It feels like I was hit by a truck. Pulling a bed of cinder blocks." I couldn`t help but laugh.

"It`s good to know dying doesn`t affect your sense of humor."

"Dying?" She sat up. He eyes went from my face to the wings sticking out of my back. "You-you..."

"I know. I was as surprised as you are."

"How much did I miss."

"Nothing you need to worry about." I moved a strand of hair from her face and kissed her head.

"How did you find me?"

"There was a chip in the locket."

"But Wilder destroyed it."

"I know. When he did I didn`t know what to do. But somehow, I could feel where you were. Like I was being drawn twards you."

"What does this mean?"

"It means that this"-I gestured to myself, my wings and my magic included-"happened when he broke the locket."

Aria covered the now-healed wound with her hand. A troubled look on her face. "I still don`t get it." She muttered.

I smiled. "I don`t think you have to. Look." Dozens of Fey pressed against the edge of the field. "Wnat to go with them.

"No." She grabbed my hand to stop me when I stood. Eyes pleading for me not to go, in words she could never say.

"Come on." I encouraged. "They`re not going to hurt you. Not while I`m here."

"What about everyone else? Zhalia and Dante?"

"They don`t matter right now." I pulled her up from the grass and cupped her face in my hands. Placing a light kiss on her lips. "All that matters right now is us being together."

"I don`t know."

"Don`t think. Just do it. Take a leap of faith."

"Okay." She changed into a Fey and we flew off together with the rest of them. Onto a new adventure.


	13. Thanks

Hello people. This story is over.

I would like to give a big thanks to Smokepelt for helping alot with this story.

I would also like to send a shout out to JaneEyre0 for being the best fan ever. Love you so much.

Keep an eye out for the sequel to this story called Adventures with the Fey that will be out by the end of today if not tomorrow. Also watch out for my Doctor Who Huntik crossover called When Two Worlds Collide. Read it. Review it. Love it.

I love you all and hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
